


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】正剧续写 – 我真的知道

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】正剧续写 – 我真的知道

怀里的人渐渐停止了哭泣，喘息声趋于平缓，少飞总算松了一口气。刚刚他真的吓坏了，从没见过这样崩溃失控的他，当下真的很害怕自己会拦不住他，没办法安抚他的情绪。从他的角度看，唐毅的眉眼低垂，睫毛随着均匀的呼吸节奏时不时缓慢的扇动着，静默地望着地上的某处。少飞心疼的用拇指轻轻摩挲起他的脸颊，柔声哄着：  
“去洗个澡好么？然后好好睡一觉，明天又是新的一天，一切都会好起来的，我保证...”  
唐毅终于抬起脸来看向他，没说话，眼眶里还残留着略微打转的晶莹，眼神软软的，像一个悲伤无助的小朋友，少飞看着他的眼睛，再次温柔而坚定地重复，  
“会好的，我保证...”  
唐毅没说话，但少飞在他的眼神中读到了绝对的信赖，他知道那是一种默许。于是便拉着他走进浴室。唐毅站在洗手台前，静静地看着少飞打开花洒，为他调好水温。少飞转身，走到他面前，捧着他的脸引导他直视自己的眼睛，轻声叮咛，  
“那你早点休息，我先出去了。”抿了抿嘴，给了唐毅一个安抚的微笑。  
擦肩而过的瞬间，手腕却被那人攥住...  
幕色微浓，外头只有淅淅沥沥地小雨打在枝叶上的声音，所以他能清晰地听见唐毅用有些低哑的嗓音对自己说，  
“你...可不可以留下来...”  
唐毅不是没有对自己撒过娇，就在几小时前，他听着他恳求自己回信报平安的留言，那端也是软软糯糯的央求，但和此时的语气又是不同的。现在的他，语气中传递着一种发自心底的需要，比以往任何时候都强烈的需要，所以少飞几乎是毫不犹豫的答应了。走到他面前，手攀上他的衬衫领口，为他一一解开那些尚未崩落的扣子，将衬衣完全退下放进一旁的洗衣篮，再到裤子。整个过程中，唐毅像小朋友一样乖顺，顺着少飞的动作，时不时抬起手和脚配合地把衣服全数脱下来。少飞牵着他的手，正准备让他进到浴缸里，被牵的人却站在原地纹丝不动，收紧了手上的力度，少飞回头看他。面前的人正静静地望着他，两人四目相对了几秒，只见唐毅将手臂回收了几分，把少飞拉到身前，像刚才他对待自己那样开始脱少飞的衣服，少飞一时间有些惊讶，一双明眸下意识地睁大，但思索片刻神态又恢复了稀松平常，安然地默许着眼前发生的一切，毕竟从他答应留下来的那一刻起他已经决定，将全部的自己交给眼前的人，不论他想要如何对待自己，他都会欣然接受。不多时，两人已经坦诚相见。

柔光下是一双挺拔屹立的身影。少飞站在唐毅身后，把泡沫涂抹在他背上，顺着健硕的肌肉线条，将泡沫一点点铺开，指腹抚摸着他的脊背、腰线和臀，再从紧致的腰线处滑过，越到唐毅的身前。双手攀上他的胸膛，在沐浴露的渲染下那处的手感愈加光滑。少飞向前稍稍挪步，胸膛与唐毅的后背严丝密合，唇刚好吻在他的肩头。与此同时，手上的抚摸并未中断，手掌流连于那光滑的触感，甚至在最为敏感的两处画着圈为他按摩。他感觉到唐毅的肌肉渐渐放松，呼吸却反倒变得有些粗重，喉间时而溢出舒服的叹息。不知不觉中，唐毅感觉到胸口的那双手开始向下移动，抚过自己腹部的纹理和分明的人鱼线，最后理所当然的触上了最具张力的那一处，他感受到喷洒在自己肩头的鼻息开始变得起伏不定，而身后被一个同样强而有力的东西抵着，那东西的形态还在不停起着变化，时不时微微抽动着，领着他的呼吸也趋于凌乱。  
然而，那双手的主人似乎并未意识到问题的严重性，反而变本加厉地造势，竟然开始握住他已经半伫的欲望缓慢套弄起来，沐浴露的细滑黏腻感加上温热掌心紧密的包裹摩擦，在唐毅的大脑神经网内锻造出一波又一波的快感。似乎还是觉得不够，少飞的手掌接着又附上了他的顶端，稍稍画着圈按压，模拟深抵某处的情境，让上层最薄弱的区域释放出阵阵酥麻。  
唐毅终于忍不住握住少飞的那只手，他感觉那一瞬间那只手似乎停滞了一下，像是吓到一般本能地想要抽回，但马上又不动了，静静地任由他握着，随着他的引导变换着形态和角度。少飞听见唐毅的喘息声变得更为深重。周围的空气被灼热的水流提升了几度，蒸的少飞两颊绯红，心跳声叩击着左胸腔，脸颊上被炽热感激发的神经似乎也跟着那律动一下接着一下突突跳着。少飞静静地闭上眼睛，感受着自己的手触碰的每一个角落，身下的勃处越发胀大，有些难耐且本能地和身前的人发生摩擦。

也不知过了多久，就在少飞感觉自己手中的东西已经极尽紧绷，散发着骇人的威力时，唐毅转过身，把他轻轻压到墙上。少飞看着他，眼中沉淀已久的情欲已经熏着他的一双小鹿眼开始微眯起来，发梢尽是散落铺陈的水珠，像钻石碎般将他整个人映衬的越加唇红齿白，再配上潮红的双颊，给人一种微醺的错觉。唐毅放开了他的手，厚实的手掌绕到他的臀部，稳稳地包裹着那浑圆，让他的下半身贴着自己，两人的烙铁相互依偎着，食指有意无意地擦过他最难以启齿的缝隙，令他的身子忍不住颤了颤。唐毅察觉少飞注视他的神色有些紧张，他知道那是少飞的第一次，这对于他而言有着重要的意义，所以他不想强迫他。于是，他把手附上少飞头侧的墙面，轻柔地询问，  
“可以吗？”

少飞看着对方的目光，他感受到一种怜惜和尊重，方才忐忑的心情好像得到了缓解。就这样，没有丝毫抗拒，少飞微微上前，主动扬起脸吻上唐毅的唇。唐毅的手掌托着他的后颈，舌头跟随唇瓣抚弄着少飞的上唇，无意中扫过牙关，几乎是同一时间，那扇阻碍自动开启，迎接了唐毅的闯入。两人唇舌纠缠，唐毅不知疲倦地吮着少飞的软舌，少飞的一双手搭在他线条有致的尾骨处。

两人吻了很久很久。分开时，少飞已经因为呼吸困难有些剧烈地喘息。他神情恍惚的望着唐毅，似在等待他的进一步动作。唐毅捧着他的脸，亲吻他的额头、鼻尖、下颌、脖子、锁骨、胸口、小腹，这个吻一路向下，直到少飞的分身被包裹在一个潮热柔软的空间里。少飞忍不住低叫出声，以往他不是没有讨好过自己的身子，但这和自己满足自己截然不同，光是看到身下的人扶着他的大腿两侧时深时浅地吞吐自己的欲望，就足以令他血脉喷张、兴奋不已，他几乎已经是无意识地欣赏着身下的一幕。唐毅的舌头掠过柱身与顶端交界的v字处，用舌尖在那一角落反复加深刺激，左手指腹同时触碰摩擦少飞的囊袋进行爱抚。少飞微微仰着头，口中发出轻声呓语。  
唐毅的速度开始加快，舌尖舔过尖端的一点，再整个包住含进嘴里，将其在口腔内壁画出直径很小的圆，同时加快了手在根部套弄的速度。少飞感觉自己已经快要忍受不住，急忙拍着唐毅的肩膀示意他离开，没想那人非但没有抽离，反而一下子将口中的东西没入喉间最深处的位置。  
“唐...唐毅，走开...走...啊...”话音未落，少飞已经释放，大脑有将近一分钟的空白。他睁着迷离的双眸看着身下的人将口中的精华毫无保留的吞入腹中，只觉得脸羞臊地快要烧起来了。

唐毅起身和他面对面站着，看着他害羞的模样，十分怜爱，忍不住用手抚着他的脸，将他拥入怀中。  
“唐毅...”  
少飞的脸埋在他的颈窝，用软糯的声音唤着他的名字，攀在他脊背的手有些无力，全身的肌肉是放松的，就这么安心地倚在他的怀里，这是少飞给予他的全部信任。

唐毅取过花洒，将水流调换到柱状模式，手指抚上穴口外围的肌理，顺着水流轻轻画着圈，再让中央微微打开，接受水流的冲刷，少飞的手不自觉地收紧了一些，但依旧乖顺，任由唐毅摆弄着。唐毅取出抽屉里的润滑剂涂抹在手指，一边吻着少飞的唇角，一边用指腹在闭合口的外部画着圈，再上下往复游走，轻轻按压周围颇具弹性和张力的褶皱。

唐毅的手指停在穴口的一处按了按，然后缓慢探入，背上的手顿时收紧了力量，指尖扣着他的肩胛骨，他感到怀里的人似乎一瞬间屏住了呼吸。于是，唐毅停下了动作，吻了吻怀里的人，温柔地提醒，  
“放松，少飞，放松一点...”  
少飞听话的调整了会儿自己的呼吸，心中的暗示渐渐起了作用。感觉到包裹在自己手指的小口略微松了劲儿，唐毅重新挺入，动作非常慢。甬道里极热、极紧，阻力很大，他变换着角度继续探寻，顺利穿过最为艰难的开端，便像是进到了一个崭新的领域，那个领域如同布丁般极致软嫩。驻足一会儿后，唐毅的手指开始来回进出，他也渐渐感觉到少飞的身体越来越放松，直到最后完全接纳了他的抚弄，扩张完成。

唐毅将少飞的双腿交叉摆放，扶着自己的硕大进入到内侧最柔弱的地方进行摩擦，柱壁紧贴着少飞的囊袋，撩拨着穴口的外部。两人面对面的站立，少飞的双手搭在唐毅脖后的位置，身下的摩擦让他的私处又麻又痒，大腿根内侧软嫩的皮肤被拭弄地泛起了微微的红印，甚至有些麻疼，自己的分身早已再次挺立，和唐毅的小腹来回撞击摩擦，撑开的皮肉让他胀疼难耐，他开始求饶，  
“唐...唐毅，拜托你进来，快进来，我好难受...唔...”

这时候的邀请如同开闸泄洪的水坝，结果只能是一发不可收拾，于是唐毅将更多的润滑液涂抹在少飞的穴道和自己的分身上，然后抬起少飞的一条腿绕在自己腰间，倾身到他耳边，温柔地说道，  
“一会可能会有点痛，忍一忍...”  
说罢，将自己的硕大探入了少飞狭窄的甬道。  
一瞬间，少飞感觉有一把利刃捅入自己体内，将狭小的通道生生凿开，带着钻心刺骨的痛楚，像是有无数根长针刺入他的脑颅，痛的他扬起了头，小口微微开启，却发不出声音，一滴泪顺着脸颊悄然滑落。  
唐毅选择面对面进入的姿势，为的就是能时刻察觉少飞的表情，体恤他的感受。之前他们不是没有过亲密接触，但从未真真正正的交合。此刻，他看着少飞异常痛苦的神情，心揪在了一起，当下便停了动作，唇叼着少飞的耳垂，吸含舔咬，手掌开始爱抚他胸前的敏感带，腾出的一只手则握着他的伫立，颇有章法的抚慰。可能是温柔疼惜的对待让少飞感到心安，潜移默化中，他体内的肌肉变幻了张力，默契地拥着内部的烙铁，甚至微乎其微地吸附起那根粗长。唐毅知道他适应了，于是接着深入，虽然依旧很疼，但肌肉已经不再像之前那样紧绷折磨。在反反复复的抽插中，少飞感知的痛觉愈渐散祛，取而代之的是阵阵酥麻。唐毅注意到少飞方才因强忍疼痛咬破的下唇，怜惜地用舌头舔舐起那个伤口，血腥味弥散在二人的唇齿鼻尖，产生了微妙的化学反应。

唐毅的分身稍稍退出一些时，顶端勾到了一处如鸡心状富有弹性的位置，少飞的身子猝不及防地抖动了一下，惊讶中带着怯生生的感觉，睁着一双圆润的杏眼望着他，似乎对这种陌生的知觉一无所知。唐毅扬了扬嘴角，像是收获了一份惊喜，迫不及待地对准那一点发起接二连三的猛攻，少飞死死搂着他的脖子，口中渗出无法抑制的呻吟，  
“啊...啊...不要...唐...唔”  
没给他机会抱怨，唐毅用唇封住了他的口，将源源不断的呻吟声一字不落的生吞入腹。  
少飞的腿已经开始微微打颤，眼看就要站不住，唐毅抬起他的另一条腿缠在腰间，将他整个人抱着，身下的结合更为紧密深入。  
少飞又羞又恼地望着面前的罪魁祸首，从小到大，他在体能方面向来是同龄人中的佼佼者，现在竟然被弄的腿脚发软、任人摆布，除了像抓着救命稻草一般紧紧缠绕着那人的脖子和腰际他别无他法。更过分的是，那人此时竟挑衅般的在他耳边用气音说着“你里面好紧、好热...”这样的言论，唇瓣擦过他的耳尖时，让他心尖乱颤。  
他越想越不甘心，报复式的在那人的喉结处咬了一口，非但没有发人深省，唐毅反而抱着他，将他整个人放到一旁的洗手池台面上，加重了身下挺进的力道，每每抽离都带出内部的粉肉，再次贯穿时又压迫似的挤在那最为磨人的一处，让他整个人气力尽失，根本无法与其抗衡，最后还是先败下阵来。

长时间高强度高密度的刺激已经让少飞失了神智，他的手掌覆盖在唐毅的左边心口，手指抚慰着那个弹痕。那是他亲生父亲陈文浩在他身上留下的，那一枪差点要了他的命，他也在那场交锋中失去了他如神一般敬重的养父和心心念念的母亲。他知道唐毅骨子里是个极为柔软的人，不然定不会将多年的养育之恩嵌入骨髓，更不会将那份仇恨根植于整个生命。曾经他以为在某个远方好好生活着的母亲，即便是已经与他的生活再无交集，在他看来也许已经重新组建了自己的家庭，也许以其他形式好好的活着，无论是哪一种，都是令人欣慰且美好的存在。然而，当少飞揭露真相，他才恍然知晓，原来早在四年前，他便已经一无所有，生命中最最重要的两个人已经永远离开了这个世界，而那个他耿耿于怀的“凶手”也不复存在，一夜间，杀害了他亲人的元凶根本不知道在哪，也不知如何才能找到，还能不能找到，这些年，支撑着他努力生活下去的意义和唯一的信念随之坍塌，所以他一开始才会愤愤地埋怨少飞“为什么要这样对他”，为什么不让他干脆活在幻象里，至少那样他还有存在的意义和理由，即便那意义亦是虚无缥缈的，所以，他才会崩溃地哭喊着“四年的真相就是什么都没有”。  
命运残忍地让他再次失去了一个家，他本可以习以为常的不是么，毕竟已经不是第一次，他这样想着，可是心底里依然掩藏着浓烈的不甘与绝望，那种不甘和绝望让他一再质问着“为什么”，为什么是他，在他以为他已经获得幸福的时候，又将一切硬生生地砸碎，再也无法修补。无所谓了，既然他的喜悦如此微不足道，他大可以放手，放弃他自己，将自己存在的意义抛诸脑后不是么。  
可是，有一个人就是“不放过”他，他见不得他痛苦，无法眼睁睁看着他放弃自己，所以他用尽全力死命攥着已在崖边摇摇欲坠的他，将他紧紧护在怀里，毫无保留的奉上自己的一切。那股奋不顾身不求回报的傻劲儿像一束耀眼的光温暖着他早已千疮百孔的心，让他心疼，让他无论如何都没法忽略他的存在。

他看着眼前的人，微眯的双眸仍然藏不住眼中灵动的星光，那是属于少飞的一部分，是他最爱的地方。他看着少飞轻轻捧着自己的脸，一只手顺抚着他的背，即使已经被情潮折腾的心神涣散，却无意识地啃咬着他的脖子、喉结、下颚，一边不厌其烦地轻声安慰，  
“唐毅，我知道，我真的知道...”  
【我知道你的迷惘、绝望、悲痛、不甘、孤寂...我真的知道】  
“不管发生什么，你还有我，我在，我会一直在...”  
唐毅眼角悬着的那滴泪落在少飞的肩头，在周遭高温的衬托下显得尤为冰凉，他终究再也无法伪装，狠狠吻上少飞的唇，和他热烈地亲吻，贪婪地向他讨要安慰，少飞则用力拥着他的臂，毫无保留地给予回应。  
快要释放时，少飞的指腹轻轻搓揉着唐毅胸口的两处，本能似的收紧了臀，更为紧致的包裹让唐毅轻叹，速度不受控地一再加快。最后一刻，少飞压着唐毅坚实的臀，和他一齐攀上了高峰。炙热的浊液释放在少飞体内，深含着的烙铁还在甬道内时不时抽动着，连带着黏浊剐蹭过自己那处内壁时，再次掀起一番余烬般的波澜。

少飞的第一次在温暖的情欲中结束，他已经累的站都站不起来，只能整个人倚在唐毅身上，听凭他为自己仔细的清洗，然后将他抱到床上。精神恢复后，少飞并未入睡。事实上，他根本睡不着，看着身旁静静侧卧的人，眼底尽是担忧。他知道他也并未睡着。正如那次在山间小屋的对话，他幡然懂得了他不是“睡不着，而是不敢睡”，他害怕无边无际的黑暗会将他永远吞噬。  
少飞的手握住唐毅的手腕，温热的触感让唐毅睁开眼睛，若有所思的望着某处。少飞侧过身，靠上他的背，右手环上他的胸口，拇指抚在心脏的位置轻柔地摩挲。唐毅终于卸下伪装，手覆盖上自己心房的那只手，哽咽地道了声，  
“对不起。”  
【对不起不该对你发火，我知道我还有你，我知道你是我可以完全信任和依赖的人，我知道不管发生什么你都会陪在我身边，我真的知道】  
少飞的心疼地拧作一团，眸中的泪光在昏暗中闪着点点晶莹。他更加紧地抱着他，温润的唇枕在唐毅的后颈处，两人终于再次闭上眼睛，在寂静的夜色中相互依偎，慰藉着彼此，交换着心底的爱意。


End file.
